If your door is open tonight, I will come to you
by VonRosenberg
Summary: Anders and f!Hawke first night. WARNING This is for mature ONLY.


"If your door is open tonight, I will come to you"

He stroked his right hand on the left side of my face, I closed my eyes and kissed it. That's when he pulled me in towards him. I could feel his entire body pressed against mine.  
His lips caught mine and the kiss, deep, passionate, seemed to last forever and then only a split second.  
When he let go of me, I breathed into his mouth. I longed for him.  
He started to stroke my cheek with his thumb, still holding on with his hand.  
He looked me deeply in the eyes. Golden, like the sun setting. They were magical to look into.  
His left hand found my throat and slowly moved down, pushed away my shirt and gently sliding all the way up from my navel to my breast. I moaned a bit and I could almost hear him smile. Slowly but firmly he grabbed it, massaging it gently. It felt, it felt, indescribable.  
I bit my lip. Then my hands found his hips, started unbind his robes. He took away his hands and pulled off my shirt. Our bodies were glistening in the glow from the fire. intensely he looked into my eyes. He moved towards me, kissed me on my neck, my hands slide up his back, neck and into his hair.  
"Take them off for me" he whispered into my ear.  
I smiled. Pushed him away gently. I slowly took off my pants. Walked a bit back and forth, giving him a private show of mine. Then finally, the panties. There I was, all naked. All me, vulnerable and alone. Right in front of him.  
"You're beautiful" he whispered as he walked towards me slowly.  
I gave him a suddle smile and a lifted eyebrow as I took his hand and led him towards the bed.  
I could feel the weight of his body as he placed himself on top of me. He kissed me, then moved down. Kissing my neck, my collarbone, my breast. He gave the freckle that I have right in between them an extra kiss. Then down my stomach, oh boy, can I feel it now. Down there.  
My hands grabbed the bedsheet and I felt him. Wet, warm, wonderful. I moaned "oh Anders."  
I bit my lip again, drawed a bit of blood.  
That's when he stopped. Looked up at me. Kissed me on the lips and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see nothing but those magic golden eyes.  
That's when I felt his fingers, slowly, circulating, going faster and faster. My whole body started twisting and turning, and I didn't know where to place my hands, my feet, anything! But I could look away from his gaze. With his other hand he grapped both of mine, holding them over my head. Now I could do nothing, he caught me, in his hands and in his gaze.  
I started to moved my hips back and forth, my breathing became faster and faster. And that's when he pushed his fingers in me. I gasped since I had not expected it. Faster and faster, in and out he moved his fingers. It felt so good. My whole body started to shake, one after another they came. I lifted my head and bit his underlip. Begging him "I want you inside me Anders."  
Moaning. That's when he stopped. Let go of my hands, they immediately found their way first to my face then down their. Finding his hand. My breathing started to calm a bit, but my body was still shaking. As if I was freezing. "Are you cold?" he said. Cold, my whole body was burning and not only with the desire for him. He sat up, looked down at me. I smiled caught him with my legs and sat up as well. He grabbed my ass with both his hand and kissed me. I started rocking my hips back and forth, and that is when I felt it. His cock, big hard and ready.  
I rocked faster and faster, moaning, and that is when he started as well. He then pushed back roughly, placing his two strong hands right next to me face, one on each side. I let my hands stroke his arms, up and down. That's when I put my legs around him, trapped him. Waiting.  
He looked away from me, but didn't move. For a moment there were only the sound of the fire burning and our silent breathing. Then with one move he stared directly into my eyes and pushed himself inside me. I screamed out of lust. Maker! this felt so perfect. My toes started to curl. That's when he slowly started to move his body back and forth. My whole body was in ecstasy and I started rocking too. His face was still a few centimeters from mine and his arms and hands hadn't moved. "More, faster" I whispered. My breathing became louder as did his. He started to move faster, but with such rhythmic. I couldn't get enough. "yes yes!" and cried out. My hands grabbed his back and my nails scratched all the way down as I tried to lift my self up. I bit his earlip and could feel the sweat of his body, could feel every single muscle moving. Then, again, my whole body started shaking as if lightning had struck it. Then I feel back. Anders feel on top of me. I could hear his heavy breathing. He placed his hand on my left side and turned it towards his. Another deep kiss.  
I quickly pushed him, and by accident he fell out of the bed on his back. I fell on top of it and made a giggle. He tried to get back up but that is when I pushed him down, "my turn" I said and winked. In front of the fire. Astride. My hips slowly moved back and forth, I let my head slide back and played with my hair. I could feel Anders' hands on my hips, moving up my stomach and ending at my breast. He started caressing them. Circular. It felt wonderful. Back and forth my hips swayed. I enjoyed myself. Felt so good. Anders lifted his upper body and wrapped me in his arms. Slowly moaning while our hips did all the work. He then suddenly grapped both my arms and looked me directly in the eyes "up!" he said commanding. "on the bed, my little Hawke." I got up and turned around to walk towards to bed. But before I reached it he pushed my body down, so my upper part hit the soft sheet of the bed, but my knee where on the floor. "Face down ass up, my Hawke." He grapped my ass and pulled it up, then with a big slap which made me scream of joy he penetrated me again. It came so sudden that I immediately came. I pushed myself up with my hands, but he immediately pushed me down again. "Face down, ass up" I smiled and grabbed the sheets. Fast and faster he moved. One more slap. I bit down. It felt so naughty, so wonderful. I could hear his fast and heavy breathing as he worked his magic. Deep thrusts. Faster. Then a big moan from him and he collapsed on to of me. Both of us, half in bed and half on the floor. I crawled on to the bed, licked my lips. They were dry. He followed. Kissed me slowly and deeply. Brushed away the hair from face and wrapped me in his arms. I pushed myself to him, and.. fell asleep.


End file.
